Chilling at Gajeel's Place
by IcicleBlade101
Summary: Gajeel asks Levy to hang out at his place. Sorry for the short summarry. I'll be explaining the whole story if I did it longer. Hehe. Anyway, I do not own Fairy tail. This is a GaLe (Gajeel x Levy) fic.


**Chilling at Gajeel's Place**

Levy is sitting at the bar, talking with Mira when her attention seems to go to the back of the room and she laughs. Curious, Levy follow her gaze and find herself giggling. Near the back of the guild are Panterlily and Gajeel. The exceed is jumping up and down, waving his arms ferciously at Gajeel and the dragon slayer is simply glaring at the cat, bickering with him.

"I wonder what those two are fighting about now?" Mira giggled, cleaning a glass.

"Who knows with those two," Levy chuckled and then Mira and her contiune their previous conversation. This doesn't last long though because suddenly, Panterlily walked up to Levy, jumped on the counter and looked at her.

"I need to ask you a question," he said.

"Alright Lily, what is it?" she ask.

"Well, Gajeel was wondering if you'd-" but his sentence was cut short when the dragon slayer himself came up behind his cat and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, you stupid cat," Gajeel hissed. The black cat pulled the hand off of his mouth and glared at the peirced boy.

"Well if you won't ask her I will," Lily countered. The two had a glaring match before Gajeel sighed in defeat and turned to Levy. She saw a pale pink blush on his cheeks.

"Hey Levy,...would you...umm..maybe w-wanna...hang out with me later...y-you know...i-if you wanna," he stuttered out, looking down at his feet and nervously rubbing the back of his neck. The blush on his face got darker and she giggled a little at his shyness. It wasn't really like him at all so she found it quite adorable.

"I'd love to, Gajeel," Levy tell him smiling. His head snaps up at her words and he smiles.

"Great!" he says showing much excitement but then coughs and looks away, "well just...meet me here at seven ok?" he rushed out and then walked away. Panterlily gave Levy a smile and a nod before walking after Gajeel, teasing him with a smirk on his face.

"Well it looks like you have a date," Mira said smiling. Levy smile back and nod.

"Looks like I do,"

It was now seven o'clock and Levy sat outside the guild doors, sitting on the steps. Walking down the street, she smiles when she sees Gajeel walking towards her. He is wearing a simple black T-shirt and black jeans with black and grey shoes.

"Hey, Gajeel," she call, giving him a wave. He looks at her and smile slightly.

"Hey, Levy," he says. She walk down the steps and meet him.

"So what are we doing?" she ask, curious as to what the iron dragon slayer had planned.

"Well, I was just thinking we would just chill at my place...watch some movies and order pizza...i-if you want to that is," he said, his nervousness coming back.

"That would be great. Let's go!" she say smiling. He smiles a rare smile again and then starts to lead her to his place. She find out he has an apartment not too far away from the guild. Once he opens the door and lets her inside, she take a look around. She see simple colored walls, the usual beige or brown, and a large burgandy couch sits near the doorway, just a few meters away from a t.v and a chair beside the couch. She look more and see a little kitchen, with a table and two chairs in the middle. She see a small hallway leading off to the right, just before the kitchen. She assume that leads to his bedroom and a bathroom.

"Yeah..well this is my place," Gajeel says as she take off her shoes.

"I like it. It feels homey," Levy answer honestly. He nods and then waves his hand.

"Well make yourself at home," he says and then walks into the kitchen. she nod and then go sit on his couch. It's a leather one and very comfy.

"Your couch is really damn comfy," she sigh and snuggle deeper in. She hear him chuckle from the kitchen and then see him walk over to her and sit down.

"Well I just ordered a pizza...wanna watch a movie until then?" he asks.

"Sure what you got?" Levy asks. Gajeel walked over to his t.v and pulled out a little container. Inside held lots of DVD's.

"Here, take a look. I really have no idea," he says and hands her the container. She grabs it and start to look through it. She recognize a few good titles but one really catches her eye.

"Can we watch this?" she ask smiling.

He raises an eyebrow, "Eragon?"

"Yeah...it's got dragons in it and it's always been a favorite of mine," Levy says. He rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"Sure what ever, pop it in," she grin and then put it into his DVD player. The movie starts to play and Levy, boldly, decide to sit closer to Gajeel and even lean into him a little. He looks down at her, a little shocked, but then thinking she wouldn't notice, sets his arms lazily around her shoulders. She smile and then start to enjoy the movie. It is about a quarter of the way in when the doorbell rings. She pause the movie and look at Gajeel.

"That must be the pizza," he says and goes to the door. True to his words, it is the pizza. The dragon slayer pays the man and then walks over to Levy with the hot box.

"I hope you like deluxe because thats what I ordered," he said.

"Yeah it's great," she say and take a slice. He smiles and then takes a piece of his own. For a while, they eat pizza and watch the rest of Eragon. Onced the movie is over and their pizza is gone, Gajeel asked if she wanted to watch another.

"Sure," she answer, "but you pick this time,"

"Alright," he says and then picks out a DVD. He doesn't tell her what and when she see a smirk on his face when he sits back down, she start to get nervous.

"Gajeel, w-what did you put in?" she ask, nervous.

"You'll see," he smirks and then faces the t.v. Levy see the main screen to the movie and see her watching The Human Centipede.

"This is a horror...right?"

"Yep why? You scared or something?" he teased. She shakes her head no vigorously but he knows on the inside she's lying. She is deathly afraid of horror movies. The movie starts to play and she's already scared but she tries to hide it. She looks at Gajeel and he isn't even batting an eyelash at this. It's now half way through the movie and she can't hold it any longer. Something jumps on screen and she scream, jumping onto Gajeel's lap. She hides her face into his chest and starts to shake. This movie really is giving her a scare.

"Hey...hey are you ok?" Gajeel asks, sounds a little worried. She simply shake her head no into his chest and are still quivering. Gajeel slowly wraps his arms around her and shuts off the movie.

"I thought you said horror movie don't scare you, Levy," he said.

"I lied...I didn't want you to think I was some scardy cat," she said and blushed a little.

He chuckled a little and gave her a squeeze, "Trust me Levy, you ain't no scardy cat. I've seen you on jobs and what you've faced. Your a tough girl," he said and smiled down at her. She smiled back and then sighed. She tried to get off his lap but he held her there.

"I can tell your still scared...don't worry...I've got you," he said and gave her a rare sweet smile. Levy smiled back and then laid her head on his chest. Suddenly, she felt really sleepy and yawned. Gajeel didn't say and word and soon, she feel asleep. For the rest of the night, Gajeel held her in his arms while she lay sleeping and he gave her the odd kiss on the forehead, a smile never leaving his face.


End file.
